Suicide
by Manuca
Summary: I can see past my mistakes…Can you see past yours?


**Suicide**

_I can see past my mistakes…C__an you see past yours?_

**x**

Team Seven. Glorious Team.

The three man-cell with a teacher who knew more than a thousand of jutsu.

The loud-mouth who dreams of becoming the best ninja so people could acknowledge him and his strength. The student taught by Legendary Jiraiya.

The girl who could think of every answer. The best medic-nin student after Shizune, trained under Tsunade-hime.

Him, the last Uchiha survivor. The best rookie in their year. The traitor of his village.

That was the superficial. That was what people wanted to see.

They forget that Kakashi suffers from a loss of a teammate. A death he blames for his own stupidity. That his Sharingan is only there to remember what he once was.

That Naruto never enjoyed the feeling of having a family. That he could see people's cold glares toward him. His inner-demon.

That Sakura was always left behind because they couldn't see her inner-strength. That hearing her crush tell her repeatedly that she was annoying she could no longer look into his eyes. That people only acknowledged her when she became a medic-nin.

That Sasuke was always haunted by those nightmares. That he had the feeling that he couldn't protect his dear ones. Feeling of weakness, whenever his childhood is mentioned.

It was the consequences. The karma that drove them apart.

**x**

_My mistake was to let you go without shouting for everyone to know what you were doing._

_My mistake was not caring if Shikamaru and his team almost died trying to get you. Not caring that Naruto _tried_ to fulfill his promise. _

_My mistake was to try to forget the pain you caused. The pain our team tried to hide. Saying it was ok. _

_That you would come back._

_Would you?_

**x**

Sakura had the feeling he wouldn't forget them. Forget her. But sometimes, many years of waiting by the village gates, waiting for a sign, had her thinking, even if only in her mind, that he already had forgotten them. Her.

The same person she loved so dearly, the same person who would personally break her heart and never bother finding some excuse to mend those pieces together. Why was she always feeling pain when he didn't even acknowledge her?

Sasuke had only one goal: revenge. He never had time for her. Never noticed the little things she did for him.

He only thought about the revenge toward his killer of a brother, who crushed his comfort. Thinking now, maybe she should blame Uchiha Itachi, the owner of those cursed Sharingan eyes. The same eyes that Sasuke owns. Those same eyes that _once_ wanted to protect her.

**x**

_What are your mistakes?_

_Your mistake was to leave me. To leave your friends. Your home._

_Your mistake was to forget who truly cares for you._

_Your mistake was to fight those who wanted your protection._

_Your mistake was to think we would wait for you forever. That we would forgive you and your acts._

_Your mistake was never coming back._

**x**

Those memories, so long and lost, left behind because it would never be the same.

It was suicide, to let emotions rule the life of a shinobi. But it would be instant death to ignore them. It was what made them.

Glorious Team Seven.

Never again. Never again.

He could never come back. Because Sakura wouldn't be on the gate, wearing her cheerful smile, neither Naruto, with his that idiot face that was brighter than his orange clothes or Kakashi-sensei, with his ultra perverted book, to come and say 'yo'.

It would never be the same, because time was already slipping. He wouldn't come back for them, but for him and Itachi. He couldn't understand when he was a child what his brother was asking, _begging_, him and now he would avenge. For his brother and for those bonds that long ago lost their meanings.

For peace. For pain.

And maybe _ninja way_.

**x**

**A/N;** I've been away for so long that I don't know what this is. Maybe dabble for the current arc? Or inner-working of past Team Seven. I don't know. But it's good to be writing.


End file.
